Espada
by N. Mandy
Summary: English Version of Sword. - Sword: A weapon made to take lives, but taking lives is the only thing he was never able. Linked with Gotas de Chuva; his side. A little fluffy. YamaHaru 8086.


**T****itle:** Espada**  
Anime**: Katekyo Hitman REBORN!**  
Genres: **Romance/Angst**  
Paring:** Yamamoto Takeshi and Miura Haru

**Disclaimer****:**  
~ Hey, Katekyo Hitman REBORN! is not mine, so the characters are not mine as well. They belong to Amano Akira-sensei, but I cannot avoid playing a bit with them (;

**Espada**_  
(Sword)_

**~~x~~**

It is difficult to understand what is happening in the mind of someone who sees death almost every day. Nothing better than a bloodbath to end your mood, make your heart squeeze and make a brighter day gets dark and uncomfortable. The katana in his hand was heavy, almost as if the weight was a penance for witnessing so much death and misery. Not that it was the cause, but he could almost see the absent blood flowing through that blade.

Yet that sword was not anyone. No, not anyone. A family heirloom and proof that he passed the test and has the dignity - and ability - to wield it with his head held high. At first glance nothing more than a simple wooden sword - only at first sight, because she definitely was not wood - a little heavier than normal, but totally useless in unskilled hands. But when used properly, in the style that his father was so proud, that blade became mortal, thirsty for blood and hungry for something to slice. It was his only companion during all those missions that he went out late at night to complete - a fellow substitute, but still his companion. The boy always preferred to leave as darkness fell, so he avoided seeing that illusion that frightened him so much. He would not be surprised if the blood on one occasion were really there, dripping by the sharp tip and showing that this nightmare had become reality.

But he will never allow it, no way. If necessary, would always use the wireless part of the sword. He refused to extinguish the flame of a life at all. Because if he does, he knew she would hate him for it. And he does not want her to hate him in any way. Because he loved her, loved her from the bottom of his heart. And yet he continued to let her several times late at night to fulfill his orders. Because he knew she would wait. She promised she would. Promise is debt.

And so it continued, appearing and disappearing whenever duty called him, hiding all the pain he suffered and wielding the frivolous sword never stain it in red. But always returning. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth and back and forth. In an irregularly irregular rhythm, he continued to come and go. Because he really wanted to see her. See that lovely smile that attracted him so much. That smile that always turned the darkest and uncomfortable day in the brightest one. How he missed it ... The same smile that he kept in memory so carefully, afraid of losing amid the blood spilled in battle. And the memory of that lovely and serene expression makes his heart float on his chest every time he recalled.

The sword was still weighing on his back, hung in one of his shoulders and securely tied and trapped in the sheath. His companion in his adventures and the only substitute he could trust all his pains when she was not present. And he continued to walk, step by step, with a slowness that was even oppressive. He felt like running, he was so close to where he knew he could find her that it seemed that his body would break if not reached soon. But his legs refused to run and continued in the same painful slowness, completely ignoring the heavy drops that fell, drenching the boy. And then he saw not far away the familiar figure that he missed so much. She lifted her head and when their eyes met, he could not help smiling and said with a genuine happiness:

- I'm back.

It did not take even a second for all the memories of bloody battles and deaths he had witnessed during missions disappear from his mind. She was able to do what his legs could not, she ran - leaving the umbrella she was rotating between her fingers early in the wet ground – and wrapped him tightly.

- Welcome back!

- Haru, did you miss me? - He embraced her tenderly, feeling the comfortable warmth that emanated from this small female body. She snuggled into his chest and although he could not see her face, he could see the tips of her ears slightly red. His smile expanded.

- Hahi! Of course, Yamamoto-san!

And that girl who had the ability to make the darkest and uncomfortable day in the brightest one filled the void that the boy was carrying in his heart; he finally felt complete. The sword continued to weigh on his back and the raindrops continued to fall from that gray sky, outlining their bodies gracefully and soaking them flawlessly. But none of them seemed to care.

**

* * *

~~x~~**

**.:Author's Notes:.**

~ Hey! I'm here again, this time with a Yamamoto version of Raindrops (Gotas de Chuva).

~ This thing was not betaed too, so must have A LOT of mistakes. And again, MY ENGLISH SUCKS! DD:  
Forgive me for it, okay (;

~ I hope you all enjoy it, and please, review, all right?  
I need it to see how crap it was ;_;

Kisses, _Mandy-chan_ **:***


End file.
